Late Autumn
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Aku hanya berpikir kalau musim dingin nanti akan sangat dingin, dan, mungkin mantel itu akan membuatku hangat."/"Ayolah senpai, berhenti berpikir polos seperti itu, tidak semua baju tebal bisa membuatmu hangat, lihat kan? Kau akan lebih merasa hangat jika berada dalam genggamanku."/"Do-Don't tease me like that!"


—"Aku hanya berpikir kalau musim dingin nanti akan sangat dingin, dan, mungkin mantel itu akan membuatku hangat."/"Ayolah _senpai_, berhenti berpikir polos seperti itu, tidak semua baju tebal bisa membuatmu hangat, lihat kan? Kau akan lebih merasa hangat jika berada dalam genggamanku."/"_Do-Don't tease me like that!_"

.

_**AbracaForte**__ proudly presents,_

"_**Late Autumn"**_

.

_**Disclaimer:** P3P is ATLUS', the song is Yoon Jongshin and Cho Kyuhyun's (my husband! :D /dordordor #ngaku-ngaku), story line is mine  
_

_**.  
**_

_**Pairing**__: ShinjiMina_

.

_**Genre**__: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
_

.

_**Rating**__: K+  
_

_.  
_

_**Warning**: NOT A SONGFICT! Hanya meminjam judul lagu aja~ :D REPOST! (karena pernah dihapus sama admin FFn -_-)  
_

.

.

_Enjoy! :D_

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka lemari bajunya. Tangannya kini menjelajah, mencari baju yang cocok untuk ia pakai keluar. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan baju yang terpikirkan di benaknya, ia langsung mengambil mantel merah yang tergantung rapi di sudut. Pemuda tegap berambut kecoklatan itu memakai mantel tersebut di atas baju _turtle neck_ hitam lengan panjangnya. Kini, mata obsidiannya menatap ke arah sang bayangan diri yang terpantul di cermin.

"Ah... Shinjiro Aragaki... kenapa kau terlihat sama seperti waktu itu?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan sendu.

Kini jemarinya mengancingi satu-satu kancing hitam pada mantel merah kesayangannya. Setelah ia rasa sudah selesai, Shinjiro pun berpaling dari cerminnya menuju meja belajar. Pemuda bermarga Aragaki itu duduk di pinggir meja yang sudah terlihat tua, mengambil secangkir kopi hangat yang masih mengebul, lalu menyesapnya nikmat.

Tatapan matanya kini menatap ke arah pohon _maple_ yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya di halaman _dorm_. Sekilas, matahari tampak bersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Ditaruhnya cangkir kopi berwarna _broken white_ itu di tangan kirinya seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela. Pikirannya menerawang dalam. Rasanya ia pernah merasakan suasana ini, ditambah dengan bajunya yang sangat sama persis. Dan kini, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian setahun lalu. Bersama dengan 'gadis itu'...

.

.

"_Senpai_~! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" seruan itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ah, gadis berisik itu, benar-benar mengganggu khayalannya saja.

"Ada apa sih, Minako?" tanya Shinjiro dengan tampang sangarnya begitu gadis berambut _brunette_ itu berhenti berlari tepat di depannya.

"_Aish_... kenapa _senpai_ berhenti berjalan? Aku kan jadi berjalan sendirian tadi!" jelas gadis bernama Minako Arisato itu sambil terengah-engah. "Apa sih yang _senpai_ lakukan?"

Pemuda itu buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dari hal yang membuatnya tega meninggalkan dan membiarkan Minako jalan sendirian. "Ti-Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya tergagap.

Penasaran, gadis bermata _ruby_ itu menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia pun terkikih pelan, konyol sekali kekasihnya itu, malu-malu karena ketahuan sedang terpana melihat model baju terbaru untuk musim dingin nanti. "Wah, aku baru tahu kalau _senpai_ itu _fashioninta_," ejek Minako seraya terkekeh.

"Jangan salah paham ya, aku bukan _fashionista_," jelas Shinjiro. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau musim dingin nanti akan sangat dingin, dan, mungkin mantel itu akan membuatku hangat."

"Ayolah _senpai_, berhenti berpikir polos seperti itu, tidak semua baju tebal bisa membuatmu hangat," ucap Minako. Tak selang sedetik kemudian tangan mungilnya mulai memasuki saku mantel merah Shinjiro dan menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda yang bersembunyi di balik kantong sedari tadi. "Lihat kan? Kau akan lebih merasa hangat jika berada dalam genggamanku."

"_Do-Don't tease me like that!_" seru Shinjiro malu, ditambah lagi ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dari mana gadis itu belajar untuk merayunya?

"Kenapa? _Senpai_ malu ya? Atau jangan-jangan, _senpai_ suka kalau kugoda?" tambah Minako. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat Shinjiro semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita jalan!" Shinjiro tidak menggubris ucapan Minako barusan. Dengan segera ia menarik halus tangan Minako agar gadis itu mengikuti ke mana saja ia pergi. Minako hanya mengikutinya dari samping.

Dengan langkah-langkah kecil dua sejoli itu berjalan di Iwatodai Road, tempat untuk berjalan santai yang dipenuhi dengan taman bunga dan pepohonan, tak lupa juga dengan kios-kios kecil yang berada di tiap sudutnya. Hampir mirip dengan Orchard Road di Singapura, memang. Namun tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat favorit para pasangan muda untuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan iseng. Tempat ini terlalu indah, sampai-sampai tak seorang pun percaya kalau tempat ini masih bagian dari kota Iwatodai. Dan kini, sebuah wajah manis terlihat takjub dengan kumpulan daun _maple_ berwarna jingga yang tengah berguguran.

"Wah... indah sekali tempat ini..." ucap Minako. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Shinjiro. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, mungkin menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana hati gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Minako semangat. "Mana mungkin aku tidak suka tempat seindah ini?"

Senyum Shinjiro mengembang ketika senyum gadis itu semakin lebar dan pipinya semakin merona.

"Dan, apa _senpai_ tahu? Di antara empat musim di dunia, hanya musim gugur-lah yang aku sukai," Minako bercerita. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Shinjiro hanya menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Musim gugur itu tidak terlalu dingin, juga tidaklah panas. Selain itu, daun-daun yang berguguran itu terlihat sangat indah! Lagipula... saat musim gugurlah saat kita pertama kali berkencan—sekarang ini." Ia menunduk sesaat dan tersenyum miris. "Dan musim gugurlah... saat terakhir kita bisa berjalan bersamaan, bergandengan tangan seperti ini."

Shinjiro menoleh ke arah Minako. "Maksudmu..?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, memandang ke arah barisan pohon-pohon _maple_ dan daunnya yang berwarna jingga dan tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

Dan kini, setahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ucapan Minako saat itu benar-benar terjadi—musim gugur saat itu telah menjadi musim gugur terakhir untuk mereka berdua. Itu semua karena Minako telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya—lebih tepatnya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ia meninggal karena sebuah alasan yang tak jelas, tak ada tanda-tanda sebelum kepergiannya, tak ada penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun, bila mengingat ekspresi terakhir gadis itu, hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Wajah cantik itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu, _senpai_..." Lalu menutup mata _ruby_-nya. _Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu sekarang..._

Shinjiro kembali menyeruput kopi hitam dari cangkir yang sedari ia pegang. Irisnya masih tertuju pada pohon _maple_. _'Tak terasa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba...'_ batinnya. _'Aku harus segera bersiap.'_

.

**—fin—**

* * *

Huayoooh! Gimana fic dari Fo kali ini~? Euhm... aneh ya? Iya iya, saya tau kok ini aneh!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu suamikuh~ Cho Kyuhyun~ /DORDORBANGBANG *ditikam Sparkyu sedunia* Supaya lebih menghayati, baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu 'Late Autumn'-nya Kyuhyun ajaaah :D Biar lebih nge-JLEBHH gethooo XD

Sekian sambutan (?) dari saya, don porget tu ripyu (again)~ :)


End file.
